Snow Buildin'
by SGPMM
Summary: CHIBI FIC!!! Not seen too many of these... so I'll be lord of chibi fics! Haha! Well, read if you want to read about a snow story revolving around Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru!! Enjoy!


Author's Note:**CHIBI FIC**!!!!! This one happens to be about the characters: Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru.Don't we all just love chibi fics? Oh well, they're cool… 

Also another note to people who don't believe in fantasies and only write off how the actual storyline is of digimon:IN this FIC, the Yagami's have a HOUSE & BACKYARD!!!! 

# Snow Buildin'

"I gotta get to Kari's house before T.K. gets there."Daisuke popped up from his bed and went off to get dressed.

~*~

"Today's the day I build a snow house with Kari!Oh shucks, Davis has to come."T.K. made his left arm swing to the right as if something was a miss.

~*~

"I hope T.K. and Davis are going to get along today… if that's ever possible!"Kari laughed as she got out of her bed.

~*~

Daisuke took off his pj's and jumped into his closet, digging out some winter clothes.Through all the toys, comic books, moldy food, candy wrappers, and more junkies, he finally found warm enough clothes in a wrinkled way at the bottom of the tormented closet.They were thrown on him as fast as lightning, but… he looked as if a hay sack. That day was also known as "Annoy-Davis-Day" to Jun, so she barged in his room and started throwing objects at him. When Davis tried his best to kill Jun, he failed, because she was stronger than him and therefore he couldn't really hurt her as much as he would want to.

~*~

"So what are you doing all dressed up in snow-clothes today?" Matt said.

"Well, me, Kari, and Davis are gonna make an igloo!" Takeru said enthusiastically, as he dunked his spoon into his bowl of cereal.

"Davis? I thought you hated him?"

"Yeah I do, but Kari said we should let him come along."

"Ah, okay." Matt continued eating.

~*~

"Tai! Has T.K. or Davis come over yet?"Hikari called out to her brother as she was fitting into her snow-boots.

"Nope! Your two boyfriends haven't gotten here yet!" Taichi teased.

Kari rolled her eyes."I'm only six Taichi! We're just friends!"

"Uh huh… whatever you say sis." He went to go watch TV in the den.

~*~

Davis finally got out of Jun's evil clutches, stumbled out his doorway, and scurried out his door and to the Yagami's place.

~*~

"Bye Dad & Mom! Bye Matt!"T.K. closed his door, and started running to where Kari lived.

~*~ 

"Hmm… they should be arriving here anytime soon…" Thought Hikari.

~*~

Daisuke ran through the streets of Odaiba, passed all sorts of messes, and tripped over four cats, ran over one pigeon, and slid off ice about twenty-three times.On the street where Hikari's house was, he was running as fast as he could.

~*~

Takeru dashed through the snow, but managed to be tactful when jogging.He walked through some of the tunnels that go underneath some streets, and walked past the peaceful winter parks as he was soon arriving on Kari's street.

~*~

'I think I'll go wait at the door for them…' 

~*~

On opposites sides of the streets, there were two pathways leading to Kari's house.The path that Daisuke was running down had unfortunately a smooth road of ice, the one that T.K. took was all cement and dry.As they both turned corners, they spotted each other, and pointed to the other as if saying "You're gonna lose!"Takeru ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk, as so did Davis.But, after a few seconds of running, Daisuke slipped and was sledding in T.K.'s direction.Takeru didn't notice that he was going to get hit, so when he stopped at the doorsteps, he didn't know that he had become a bowling pin!

"T.K. watch out!!!"Kari said.

"Yeah, get out of the way!" Davis motioned his hand to take cover.

"Huh?" Takeru shifted his head, but he was a little too late.

CRASH!! BOOM!! Any kind of a collision sound was heard as Daisuke rammed right into Takeru. T.K.'s legs were tripped, so he fell on Davis, but he rolled to the side.

"OWWW!!!!" The young guys said as they began nurturing themselves on where they hurt

Hikari laughed out-loud."You two are so silly!" She giggled.

"Hah hah hah..." They both said as they glared at the other.

"Well, get up you guys and lets go to my backyard to make that igloo! There's a lot of snow, and so we can make a big snow house!"Kari made a circle with her arms, making it seem as if they were to make it huge.She then ran to the other-side of the property.

"Hey, wait up!" Daisuke called.

"Yeah!" 

They scuttled to their feet and joined Hikari.She handed them shovels and they all started to scoop out the snow and throw it into a pile.Kari kneeled down, and patted the snow together while the boys built up the heap.After the snow was a mound up to their stomachs, Daisuke set the shovel on the snow, and made some snowballs.

"Hey T.K.!" Daisuke shouted.

"Yeah?" He said unwary of what was going to happen.

Davis threw the snowball right into his face, and the snow slowly fell off his flesh, leaving some particles and chunks hanging from his hair and ears.Takeru spit out some snow and was ready to seek revenge!He ducked, gathered snow, formed them into circles, and threw a whole bunch of them at Davis.He missed, he hit, missed, and the last one he hit Daisuke's own face.

"We're even!" Davis surrendered.

"All right!" T.K. said as he continued to build.

Kari started digging a hole in the mass of snow; Takeru and Davis followed her actions and were burrowing through it as if they were pups.The three pairs of mittens or gloves were starting to soak with the snow that melted on its warmth.Kari sat back and took off her wet gloves.Davis noticed that she wasn't wearing her gloves anymore, so he took his off and offered them to her.

"Hikari do you want my gloves?"He held them out.

"But aren't you going to be cold?" She said.

"Nah, it's okay." He said.

"Hey! Kari you can have my gloves if you want them too!" Takeru butted in.

"Since you guys are sweet, I'll take a glove from each of you okay?"

"All right." They agreed.

She smiled and kissed Daisuke's and T.K.'s cheek.They blushed and went back to work.

By four: fifty-seven, there was a big enough space in that snow to have hot cocoa inside.

The trio went inside and marveled at their creation. They were proud little youngsters. 

They all nodded in success as they held their hot cocoa mugs in a toast and sipped from it as they enjoyed the sweet winter day…

Author's Note: So how was that kind of chibi fic???Good, bad, stupid?Well thanks a bunch for readin'!


End file.
